


Black Fallen Angel Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dark!Harry, Disguise, Elemental Magic, Elves, Explicit Language, Foreign Language, Goblins, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Murder, New Family, New School, Romance, Slow Build, Vampires, Veela, Violence, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Harry is pissed. They sacrificed Sirius. It's time the lies and manipulations came to an end.He'll pit the Light against the Dark and watch them tear each other to pieces.In the mean time, he will become who he was meant to be and make new allies. All while hiding in plain sight.The Dark will pay for the lives they stole. The Light will suffer for their treachery.An Angel will fall from grace and the earth will quake in fear of the coming apocalypse.Only Death is Merciful.





	Black Fallen Angel Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImUrAngel696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImUrAngel696/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Black Fallen Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486352) by [ImUrAngel696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImUrAngel696/pseuds/ImUrAngel696). 



>   
> I am really enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
> If you want to read an intriguing story with great plot twist, give this a go....  
> The slow moving tag is there for a reason, but so worth it.  
> I cannot wait to see where this story leads!  
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
